The instant invention relates to aerobic and muscle toning exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an exercise apparatus including pivoting foot treadles and a pivoting handlebar which simulates the combined actions of bicycling, rock climbing, and stair climbing.
Rocking-type exercise devices have heretofore been known in the art. In this connection, the U.S. Pat. to Dunn U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,500 represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The patent to Dunn discloses a see-saw type, or rocking-type exercise device comprising a central pivot lever and two foot treadles mounted on the ends of the pivot lever. The user stands on the treadles and rocks back and forth so that the foot treadles move up and down. A friction device, biased by means of a spring, provides constant friction against rotation of the pivot lever to provide resistance. The device further provides hand-held ropes for the user to grasp while using the device. While the Dunn device functions satisfactorily for its intended purpose, it has been found that a lack of a rigid upper body support means causes the device to be awkward to use, and hence it has not achieved widespread acceptance in the exercise field.
The instant invention provides an exercise device comprising a frame having an upright support member, upper and lower pivot levers pivotably mounted on the support member, first and second foot platforms pivotably mounted on the first and second end portions of the lower pivot lever, hand grips mounted on the first and second ends portions of the upper pivot lever, and a resistance cylinder connected between the corresponding first end portions of the upper and lower pivot levers. In use, the operator stands on the foot platforms, grasps the hand grips of the upper pivot lever, and reciprocates the feet and hands in a rocking, or see-saw type motion. The resistance cylinder comprises a hydraulic-type cylinder which provides resistance during reciprocating movement of the upper and lower pivot levers. The support member is vertically adjustable to position the upper pivot lever above the user's head if desired. The device preferably includes an adjustment means for adjusting the level of resistance provided. The interconnected upper and lower pivot levers make the device extremely stable during use, and thus easier and more comfortable to operate than the prior art device. In a second embodiment, separate resistance cylinders are respectively attached between the lower pivot lever and the frame, and between the upper pivot lever and the frame. The separate resistance cylinders provide independent adjustment of resistance for both the upper and lower pivot levers.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of an exercise device which simulates the combined actions of bicycling, rock climbing, and stair climbing; the provision of a rocking-type exercise apparatus which includes resistance means for providing constant resistance to movement; the provision of exercise apparatus including separate resistance means for independent adjustment of resistance for the upper and lower body; the provision of an exercise device which is stable and easy to operate; and the provision of an exercise device which is inexpensive to manufacture and market.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.